Portable electronic devices use numerous hardware and software components to provide specific functions. Portable electronic devices are often powered by a single power source (e.g., a battery). A battery may discharge quickly when multiple functions are utilized. It is often difficult to determine which functions to deactivate to reduce battery drain without adversely affecting the sound experience. In particular, when battery charge is low and preserving battery charge is desired, it can be difficult to discern which functions should be deactivated because portable electronic devices do not have a reliable way of determining the power consumption of each software and hardware component. Typically, if an accurate measure of the power consumed by a specific component is desired, a dedicated power sensor is coupled directly to the particular component of interest. Thus, measuring the individual power consumed by numerous components typically requires the use of one power sensor for each one of the components. Using multiple powers sensors can be costly and complex.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems of managing power in a portable electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.